EL COMIENZO DE UN NUEVO MUNDO
by Maximilian F Prewett
Summary: Albus siempre amo a su padre pero jamas estuvo contento con el mundo que el creo. Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "¿Qué epílogo ni qué ocho cuartos? del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" ONE-SHOT


**_Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "¿Qué epílogo ni qué ocho cuartos? del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**

**_y como siempre debo recalcar y especificar que Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling_**

* * *

.

EL COMIENZO DE UN NUEVO MUNDO

.

Albus Potter, hijo del famoso Harry Potter, se encontraba en el expreso de Hogwarts camino a la escuela mágica

El chico se encontraba acompañado por su prima Rose (hija de Ronald y Hermione Weasley), un rubio platinado que respondía al nombre de Scorpius Malfoy y una hija de muggles llamada Titania Wallace, los cuatro iban riendo compartiendo aventuras e historias de sus propias familias

Albus sabía que el nombre de su familia era bastante famoso (y como no serlo si su padre había salvado al mundo mágico) pero a Scorpius parecía no importarle y Titania no conocía el mundo mágico por lo que el chico era tratado como una persona normal lo cual era muy de su agrado, el a diferencia de su hermano James no era un príncipe mimado que creía que todos debían inclinarse a sus pies, Albus era centrado y creía firmemente que un día el eclipsaría a su propio padre, a diferencia de lo que todos pensaran a él no le podía importar menos ser un Potter

El segundo hijo del matrimonio Potter-Weasley siempre fue consiente de la fama que rodeaba a su familia, incluso ahora 19 años después de la guerra mágica contra Lord Voldemort la gente aun veía a su padre como si fuera la creación mas grande del mundo después del helado de chocolate (Albus adoraba el helado) sin embargo aquello molestaba de sobre manera al pequeño moreno de ojos verdes.

Albus Severus Potter (¿en serio Severus?) amaba a su padre con todo su corazón y estaba muy orgulloso de él, pero Albus odiaba a la comunidad mágica, "ovejas idiotas" pensaba el muchacho continuamente que era la mejor forma de referirse a ellos. Su padre había pasado su vida intentando que la igualdad se hiciera presente en Inglaterra, leyes a favor de los hombres lobos, tratados con la nación duende, concesiones con los clanes centauros, su padre el gran Harry Potter había pasado su vida intentando hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, sin embargo aquellos que lo adoraban también eran los que le frenaban

La comunidad de sangre puras no apoyaba sus proyectos y como siempre la gran mayoría de la comunidad mágica permitía que ellos mantuvieran el control, su padre había intentado muchas veces decirles y explicarles que sus medidas eran para evitar que un día un nuevo Voldemort se alzara, sin embargo la comunidad hacia oídos sordos, para ellos era mejor confiar en que Harry Potter siempre los salvaría que cambiar sus leyes retrogradas e intentar crear lazos con las demás criaturas, era mas importante mantener sus prejuicios obsoletos que crear un futuro mas hermoso para sus hijos y nietos. Ese era el motivo del porque un día Albus eclipsaría a su propio padre, a diferencia de su progenitor Albus no tenía escrúpulos a la hora de intimidar y sobornar a la gente necesaria para que sus planes se hicieran realidad, después de todo Harry Potter y sus mediadas de la luz no tenían cabida en un mundo corrupto, para un mundo corrupto lo mejor era el enfoque "Gris" que planteaba el segundo de los hijos Potter

mientras Albus iba en el bote que cruzaba el lago negro en compañía de su prima Rose, Scorpius y Titania llegaba a la conclusión que sin lugar a dudas terminaría en Slytherin, la casa de la astucia y la ambición. El chico tenía claro que la astucia sería fundamental en sus planes y sin lugar a dudas si deseas cambiar al mundo eso demuestra que eres muy, pero muy ambicioso

Albus creía que tener a Malfoy de su lado sería el mejor de los primeros pasos para completar su objetivo, una familia "oscura" cooperando con una de la "luz" daría al mundo la impresión correcta, por otro lado su prima Rose siempre había sido la voz de la razón y el necesitaba tener una voz que le guiara si no quería perderse del camino correcto, una hija de muggles también ayudaría a sus planes dando al mundo una visión de "integración". Mientras el joven Potter esperaba su momento de selección no podía dejar de hacer planes, de hecho no había momento en el día que el chico dejara de hacer planes

Malfoy como se esperaba termino en Slytherin pero Albus no pudo pensar mucho en eso porque ahora era su turno el enfrentar al sombrero seleccionador

El sombrero no estuvo ni cinco segundos en su cabeza cuando grito a todo pulmón "SLYTHERIN", aquellas palabras causaron que los individuos en esa sala enmudecieran a excepción, claro esta, de la mesa de las serpientes que ahora gritaban y aplaudían por su buena suerte, la porra "tenemos un Potter" resonaba por todo el lugar. Mientras el chico tomaba su lugar al lado de Scorpius mantenía su atención en la selección de los alumnos, antes que se diera cuenta era el turno de Titania Wallace

El sombrero seleccionador estuvo cerca de cinco minutos en la cabeza de la chica antes de hablar, sin embargo el sombrero no solo grito el nombre de la casa, el de verdad habló

–este es un momento único, en todos mis años de vida jamás creí que viviría para ver este momento– aquellas palabras enmudecieron al salón, tanto profesores como alumnos no podían sacar los ojos de encima de la alumna y el sombrero –hoy el mundo mágico deberá celebrar el cambio, hoy por primera vez desde la creación de este colegio una hija de muggles es digna de la casa de Salazar Slytherin– como si fuera necesario el sombrero grito a todo pulmón ¡SLYTHERIN!

Todo el salón se encontraba en silencio debido a semejante actuación del sombrero y sus obvias implicaciones para la comunidad mágica, todos mantenían el silencio a excepción de un muchacho que reía maniáticamente, Albus no podía creer su suerte, sus planes de cambiar el mundo ahora estaban más cerca, un nuevo mundo se alzaba ante sus ojos y él podía sentir como los engranajes del destino hacían sus movimientos

El mundo mágico que su padre tanto había ansiado y que él y sus hermanos merecían estaba a punto de ser creado y seria el, el gran Albus Severus Potter el arquitecto que le daría vida, ahora por primera vez en la historia todas las piezas calzaban perfectamente las cuales darían forma a la Britania mágica que reestructuraría al mundo, ese día primero de septiembre el mundo volvería a nacer

.

...

* * *

.

**espero que les haya gustado **

**la verdad es que yo nunca crei que todos los males de la britania magica desaparecieron con la muerte de Voldemort por lo que me parecio obvio que aun quedaba mucho trabajo que hacer**

**ademas hubiera sido mejor un epilogo que dejara algo en el aire que aquel que parecia querer cortar la historia de golpe y resulto ser horrible**

**sin mas me despido y les hinco a votar por mi o a dejar algun review **


End file.
